


The sight of many

by MoonFrostgayboi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrostgayboi/pseuds/MoonFrostgayboi
Summary: Matt is a young boy who lost someone he was close to and he barely remembers anything of his past,....but in his journey he will remember things he never knew happened a long time ago with his Family or even knew that happened.......with him





	1. Me

**"He is coming this way, keep moving!" **I said while running through the woods as fast as I could. A tree came flying towards me and it landed right in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and hid behind a tree. I took my bow out and prepared it so I could be ready to shoot. **"This is for my friends and family!" **I said while turning around and shooting.

_~Pauses Video~_

Hi. I'm Matt, Matt Paterson. I'm 17 and I live in Atlanta Georgia. Its a peaceful place where I live. Well its mostly peaceful but its still home. I live in a cabin looking house with my Papa, Dad and my sister. I also live right in front of the woods.

Your wondering how i got into this whole, fighting scenario. Well it's a long story, and when i mean long i mean long. It all started when we were moving into our new house in Atlanta. It was a quiet place. Everything was peaceful and everyone was nice to us. 

We live next to our neighbors the Watson's. They are nice people, and they always invite us over for brunch, dinner or parties. Sometimes they even let us take things they didn't want anymore or to let us fix it. They were great neighbors. But people in our neighborhood said that they were dangerous. That they are friends with Demons, ghosts and other monsters that people can't or don't see.

But we see them as friends and plus they don't look dangerous at all to us. My parents have been friends with them for years and they never recalled them doing such things. Their children were fun to play with. We always play in the woods and its fun. Sometimes we even play in the dark and I always find paper that says "**Hello" **or **"How are you."**

It was creepy but i always talked to this random person every day. He/she is very cool, even though I don't know who they are. But this time I'll tell the story how i meet people that will change my future and help me remember my past.

Lets start from the beginning, shall we?

_ ~Rewinds Video~ _


	2. Others

I was in the car with my Family about 3-4 miles away from our new house. I didn't want to move to another house but we had to. **"Cheer up son, sooner or later you will love this place like I did as a child"** My dad said. I don't even know if I'll ever love the place. It all felt weird to me but it also felt right.

**"Come on Bro, have a smile. Its a cabin, what will happen to us?" **My sis said playfully punching my arm.

**"A lot of things can happen to us, but we just don't know it yet" **I said putting on my headphones and listening to music. I never showed affection or to even cared about anything after my Big Brother died. I always shut myself out from everyone. When we got to the house I grabbed my stuff from the trunk of the car and went to my room.

It looked like an attic a little but more of a bedroom. I unpacked my stuff and started to work on some inventions I made before we left. They needed a tune up and a few parts so I looked around the house for some. They weren't that hard to find but some were outside the house which was weird. After I was done with my inventions my papa called me down to dinner.

I didn't feel like eating cause it wouldn't feel the same. **"I'll eat later"** I said from my room. I sat my head down on my desk and looked out the window. I missed my brother and everything wouldn't be the same without him. As I thought of him in my head tears came rushing down my face. My papa came in and saw me so he comfort me and said **"Everything will be fine, don't worry." **He always say that but he knows everything wont be alright.

A few hours later and it was night time. I never slept. I was never tired at night so i went outside grabbed my bow and arrow and shot at a tree. The night was cold and dark but I could see perfectly in the dark. Then I heard a twig snap in the distance so i pointed my bow in it's direction. **_"It might have been a squirrel"_ **I thought, but I wasn't gonna take any chances.

As I stood their with my bow in my hand, a dog came out of the bushes. It looked, weird. Then, when it came close I saw it had a smile on its face. Not like any old dog smile, like an actual smile on its face. I was scared but i barley show it.

It came running at me. I didn't know what to do, Shoot it or run? I decided to run so I ran into the woods. It was fast but it wouldn't catch up to me. I kept running and running and I never stopped. Then when i turned around the dog was gone. I stopped in my tracks and I looked around. The air felt colder then normal. Then this static came to my head and it hurt like hell.

I went to my knees holding my ears so tight from the pain of the noise. My face was pouring with tears. And before i passed out I saw a tall man walk to me. And then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a bed. It wasn't my bed, it was different. The room was huge. I was in some sort of Mansion, somewhere. I looked out the window and their was nothing but trees.

Then I heard the door knob jiggle. I grabbed a candle stick and hid behind the door waiting. When the door opened a boy that looked my age with an all white hoodie came in. I hit him over the head with the candle stick and he went on the floor hard. I dropped the candle stick and ran out the room, down the hall. Their was so many doors in the hall way that I didn't know how many people live here.

Then someone came out of one of the rooms and i bumped into him. We both fell and landed on the floor. I looked at him and he had no eyes but he had black liquid like ink come out of his sockets. **"Matt, are you OK?" **he asked me. I was scared so I got up and started running again.

When I turned to see who was behind me, their was the boy with the liquid from his sockets and three others. I was scared for my life. While i was running I heard someone said **"Matt, please just calm down we can explain." **I didn't want to trust them, they kidnap me and took me from my family. I didn't even know if I want to trust them.

I kept running till I hit some stairs. There were so many stairs so I slid down the railing carefully hoping I wont fall backwards. When I reached the bottom of the stair I ran towards the front door. But as soon as I was about to reach the handle, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth and said **"sh sh sh sh, calm down Matt, just calm down." **I was so scared, i kept thinking in my head **_"Who was this person? Why is he doing this?" _**

I started to fall asleep. "_**Did he do something to me?"**_ I thought in my head. Everything started to turn black, I couldn't see anything. My heart was going faster then it's ever gone before.

Then I woke up back in the bed, I went to the door but it was locked. But i could hear people on the other side of the door. I could barely hear them but i could make out what they were saying.

**"He is more active then we thought, you sure it was the right thing bringing him here?**

**"Yes, he has no one else. His parents and his sister are no where to be found. We're the only family hes got."**

**"Well we better fucking find them soon, because if we don't find them our asses are history. ** **Plus m****aybe Zalgo took them** **?"**

**"But we don't know that for sure. They might be in the woods."**

**"B-B-B-But we got Matt, he i-i-i-is useful, he can h-h-h-help us, right guys?** **"**

**"He is scared Toby, he doesn't know whats going on. I saw it in his eyes this morning when he bumped into me."**

I was speechless about what they were saying. My Papa, Dad and Sister are missing. I'm all alone, I have no one left. I looked around the room to see if I had anything to use. As I looked around I found rope.

**"This is perfect" **I said in a soft and quiet tone. I opened the window, tied the rope to the bed and threw the rope down to some bushes. I had a escape rout ready but I had to know if I was ready to leave. I went to my book-bag that was next to the bed and started searching for something. But I stopped when I heard the door open.

The boy with the blue mask came in the room and I backed up. **"Matt, don't be afraid afraid. I wont hurt you." **He said closing the door behind him and walking towards me. **"How do I know you wont hurt me" **I said backing up and landing on my bed.

**"I know you don't believe me, and I know you don't want to trust me but you have to." **He said sitting right next to me. **"Why do I have to, I don't know you,.... I just want to go home." **I said holding my arm and almost crying. He looked at me, I knew he felt sorry for me even though I couldn't see his face.

He didn't know what to say to me or even know what to do at this point, I would have done the same if I was in his situation. **"You can't go home, I can't tell you why but I can tell you this. The others and I in this place are your family now. And we will do anything to protect you" **He said with a firm tone. _**"Did he really mean it by saying that he will protect me?" **_I thought in my head.

I didn't know what to think and I didn't know what to say, all of my thoughts were just roaming around my head and I didn't know what to decide. So without hesitation I just hugged him. **"I'm scared, I don't really know if I can trust you fully yet, but I am trusting you." **I said as tears ran down my face. **"I know your scared, and I'll protect you no matter what the coast is, you go that Matt?" **He said hugging me back. 

**"Okay."**


	3. Memories

After the talk I had with the boy with no eyes i stopped crying and walked down the hall. I didn't even bother to look up so I kept walking. Then I bumped into someone and looked up. When I looked at the persons face, well he had no face but a mouth. He had a trench coat with a hat that detectives wear.

**"Hello cutie, how are you today." **He said in a calm voice making me blush.

**"H-h-h-hi, I'm good a-a-a-and you?" **I said backing up slowly.

**"I'm doing fine, want a rose cutie?" **He asked trying to hand me a rose.

**"I-i-i-i-i don't know, I usually don't take t-t-t-things from strangers" **I said.

**"Come on its a gift from me to you, you can't turn down a gift, can you?" **He said still trying to hand me the rose.

I didn't know what to do. Take it so he can be happy or Don't take it and make him sad? I decided to take the rose since it was my favorite flower. As I was about to reach for it and grab it the boy with no eyes came and stopped me. **"Offender-man don't you have somewhere else to be?" **The boy said pushing the rose back to the man.

**"Apparently I do now, Thanks EJ for reminding me." **He said growling a little. The man walked down the hall past us and looked angry. **"Next time don't take any flower from him ok?" **The boy said to me. **"Why?" **I said with curiosity.

**"His flowers has a spell that will make you fall in love with him, then he'll get you in bed with him. After that he'll eat you when he's hungry." **He said. After what he said I was now afraid of the flowers then him. **"Thanks for warning me, EJ it was?" **I said confused a little. **"Yeah, it's actually Eyeless Jack but EJ is for short"** he said smiling.

I smiled back. **"EJ is nice, I like it" **I said. Then all of a sudden a boy with the goggles came behind me, hugged me and said **"I'm T-t-t-ticci Toby, Toby for s-s-s-short." "I'm Jeff, Jeff the-" **Before he could finish his sentence a boy that looked like Link from _"The Legends of Zelda"_ came and hit his head. **"Ben, I'ma fucking kill you!!" **Jeff said chasing after Ben.

This place wasn't as bad as I thought. Everyone was nice and I got to meet some of the people that live here. Then out of no where I felt a hand go on my shoulder. When I looked behind to see who it was, it was a man with a black suit and a red tie and no face. **"Good evening Matt, are you feeling well?" **The man said. I felt like screaming but it wouldn't come out of my moth.

**"I'm g-g-g-good" **I said in fear. **"Don't be afraid, I wont hurt you. I'm a friend of your father and papa." **He said while I turned around to face him. **"Really?" **I said tearing up. **"Yeah, but we should speak more private, ok?" **He said walking towards a door and opening it. I nodded my head and went with him into the room and I went and sat on the bed. He closed the door and he sat on the bed and pulled out a book.

**"Here open it" **He said putting it in my lap. **"What is it?" **I said out of curiosity. **"It's a photo album, it'll show you everything your father and papa have done with us."** He said pouring himself a drink. I opened the book and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw my father and Papa in every photo with but one picture caught my eye.

There was a picture in the back of the book was a photo of all of them together, but their was a piece missing from one of the corners. It looked like someone was ripped from the photo but I don't know who. **"Why is this photo's corner missing?" **I asked him showing the picture to him. He looked and he didn't say anything for a moment and then said **"It's nothing Matt, just put in away." **

I closed the book and put the photo in my pocket. **"I suggest you go to the dinning hall, dinner will be ready soon." **He told me as he put down his drink and went to the bathroom. I did as he said and went to the dinning hall. As I walked in I saw everyone like Toby, Jeff, EJ, BEN, Offender-Man and the others I didn't know. I looked at EJ and saw that he left a seat for me so I want and sat with him.

Everyone was laughing and talking, it felt like home but if my brother was here he would make things better. Then hands came over my eyes and someone said **"Guess who?" **The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't tell who it was so I started guessing:

**Jeff?**

**guess again **

**EJ?**

**Nope**

**Toby?**

**No**

Then a thought came to my head and I started to tear up a little and said **"M-My Brother?" **When the hands uncovered my eye's I turned around and what I saw made my heart drop and made me cry. **"Your Right" **My brother said as he held his arms out waiting for me to hug him. I couldn't stop crying. I ran up to him and hugged him with tears still running down my face.

**"It's been so long little bro" **he told me as he hugged me a little tighter. **"I've missed you so much, I thought you were dead"** I said looking at him still balling my eyes out. **"I was, but then Slender found me and Dr. Smiley fixed me" **he said. I was so happy, I didn't know what to do I haven't seen him for almost 7 years. **"Mother and Father was so sad when you died, sister broke down.....I never talked to anyone ever since you died" **I said as I looked at the floor. He hugged me and he started crying and said **"I shouldn't have left if that would've happened to the family." **


End file.
